21st Century With the States
by QueenoftheBlackOrder
Summary: All of the States have personifications too. Follow the 50 states and D.C. through happiness and terror all at the same time. Set mostly in the 21st Century. WARNING: This story deals with terror attacks in hope to raise awareness but at the same time, it might stress people out. Please proceed with caution.
1. Introducing the First State

**A.N. So I know, I know, I've got tons of stories going, but I felt the need one day to create an entire OC basis for the states and D.C. After that, I wanted to put it to use so I made a fanfiction.**

 **I've also compared the states to some actors/actresses in looks wise. That'll be posted probably in Chapter 2 or something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers.**

The date was December 7, 1787. The first state had ratified the Constitution and America couldn't have been prouder.

Delaware, his first state.

While the Delawarian people rejoiced at becoming part of America, America himself snuck outside the building for some fresh air.

When he walked outside a bright shining light flashed and lying in the grass, in almost like a bird's nest was a baby boy.

"Oh my god," America deadpanned in surprise while he walked up to the child, he could feel by picking him up that he was a state, "Delaware?" America asked.

The baby slowly opened his dark eyes to look at him.

 _Wow,_ America thought in surprise, _I was right._

The baby had pale skin that contrasted against his dark eyes and dark hair that was growing.

"Now," America sat down on the grass, "How am I supposed to do this?"

 **A.N. I know that this chapter was extremely short. But the 2nd chapter will hopefully have at least 1,000 words, I just wanted to get the chapter going.**

 **Review telling me what you want to happen.**


	2. Important Info on the States

Please continue on to next chapter.

(Please note, there was some information here, but I have recently deleted it)


	3. January 1, 2000

**A.N. Sorry if you didn't like Chapter 2, I just wanted to get all of that information out to you guys as quickly as possible.**

 **Now, sit back, relax, and read about the states in the 21st Century.**

 **D.C.: aged 18**

 **Original 13: ages 16-18**

 **Louisiana Purchase: ages 15-16**

 **Spanish/Mexican States: ages 13-14**

 **Any continental states I missed: ages 13-14**

 **Alaska and Hawaii: aged 6**

 **Disclaimed.**

At America's house, there was a massive party. Every single person there was dressed up like it was some Halloween party.

They were there to welcome the New Year of 2000.

"Daddy!" Hawaii shrieked as she ran through their family room.

America kneeled down and picked her up, "What is it, honey?" he brushed away the brown hairs that had fallen into her face.

She just sniffed and pointed to the door, where, her older sister, Pennsylvania, was awkwardly standing dressed like a zombie.

America cocked his eyebrows in slight amusement, "It's just Penn," he said.

"She was chasing me!" Hawaii squeaked.

Now, America stood up and looked at Pennsylvania, who, had a new found interest in whistling and staring at the floor.

"You go find Alaska, sweetheart," America put Hawaii down and then he turned to Pennsylvania, "I'll deal with this,"

Squealing in delight, Hawaii rushed off to find Alaska.

"She started it, I swear," Pennsylvania pointed in the direction Hawaii had run off to.

"That's not the point," America put his head in his hands, "You're the second oldest and you should be more responsible than this..."

"Guys the ball is going to drop!" Pennsylvania shrieked/interrupted when she saw the time, 11:59.

America gave her one look that clearly read, 'We'll talk about this later'.

All the 50 states, D.C. and America were all soon gathered around the T.V.

"Tony didn't want to watch," Alaska said in a Russian accent, "Why?"

"He's probably just not interested," California said, brushing her long blond hair back.

America's eyes widened, "Serenity California Jones!" He scolded, "What on Earth are you thinking wearing something as provocative as that?!"

"Fashion, duh," California looked his father in the eye.

"No it's not!"

"I wish in the New Year, everyone would just let everything go!" Pennsylvania shrieked, puppy dog eyes towards America.

"So do I!" California burst in.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone was quiet leaving Oregon as the only one who yelled that last bit.

"Hey!" Oregon looked up, "Seriously guys!"

"We can't help it," Nevada interrupted helpfully, "Every single New Year we need to single someone out,"

"But I did it last year!" Oregon yelled, "And the year before that!"

"You just didn't catch on fast enough!" New York interrupted.

"Shut up!" Oregon yelled at him.

"Ooo!" Alaska got up and pointed, "Daddy, she said a bad word,"

Washington laughed at his sister's bad luck.

"So," Pennsylvania and California leaned backwards, "It's nice to know that everything from our previous year has been erased and forgiven,"

America's mouth was left hanging when he realized what they did before the countdown.

"Wow," Texas said in his Southern lisp, "He's speechless,"

"Daddy," Nevada looked scandalized at the mere thought of California getting away with this, "Look at what Cali is wearing! That can't be forgiven!"

"Your right," America stood up, realizing California was still wearing her costume.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as she ran up to her bedroom.

"Is she there yet?" New Jersey made a jab at the far distance between their Family Room and California's bedroom.

SLAM!

"Now she is," Texas laughed.

"The world didn't end!" New Mexico cheered.

"Wait," America shushed everyone in the room, they could hear fighting in the distance.

"Daddy," Arizona asked, "Where's New Jersey and York,"

With widening eyes, America scanned the room, running as quickly as possible, he got to his destination.

"Get off me, you Yankee!" Jersey yelled.

"No way!" York yelled back.

"Stop it!" America yelled, voice powerful.

Both were stilled, New York had New Jersey in a headlock.

"Get off him," America forcefully removed New York's arms.

Why were they such problem children?

"New Jersey," America scolded, New York smirked and America sent him a warning glance, "New York is your younger brother, you shouldn't be calling him 'Yankee',"

"And New York!" America said, exasperated, "New Jersey is your older brother, show a little respect,"

America then dragged them both in be the collars of their shirts.

When they got back to where the other states were, Hawaii and Alaska were already ready for bed, they ran up, hugged America's legs, then scampered to their shared bedroom.

"They're not going to get much sleep," D.C. shook her head, "Too many fireworks,"

"Daddy!" was Nevada's shrill but still boy-ish calling, "Hawaii and Alaska passed out in the hallway!"

America sighed, dropped New York and Jersey and started walking in Nevada's direction, "Everyone," America gestured to the rest of the states, "Bed,"

"Never!" The immature ones shrieked.

So most of them didn't want to go to bed.

Delaware had both of Pennsylvania's arms, "I'm going to get her to bed," He said through grit teeth.

"Why'd you raise everyone the same way?" D.C. joked to America.

"Wait," Delaware sat and thought for a minute, "I don't want to go to bed, so why am I try to drag Penn?"

Pennsylvania looked at him, annoyed.

America traveled down the hallway and put Hawaii and Alaska to bed before returning to the room where the rest of the states were already asleep.

Sighing slightly, he and D.C. picked up the states one by one and placed them in their shared bedrooms.

"Cali!" D.C. yelled in annoyance, "Get that thing off and go to bed!"

 **A.N. Hopefully you guys like this chapter better than the last ones.**

 **Review!**


	4. January 2, 2000

**Jan. 2**

 **A.N. So this isn't exactly in chronological order, but I wanted to put it in.**

 **Also, if you'r into the states meet the nations thing, or anything else, all you have to do is to tell me.**

 **Disclaimed.**

"Happy birthday dear Georgia! Happy birthday to you!" the chorus of the states, D.C. and America sang.

Georgia herself was grinning, smiling as she leaned forward and blew out all 212 of her candles. She looked at everybody, "First birthday of the 2000s,"

"That's not fair!" Hawaii whined, "You'll always be first!"

"Look," Pennsylvania brushed back a bit of her long white hair, red eyes scanning them skeptically, "I just want cake, those candles took _forever_ to light, so not awesome,"

"Daddy," Alaska asked, "Are you praying?"

America looked down at her and made a small glance at Pennsylvania before saying, "Nope,"

"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake!" Pennsylvania danced in her seat.

"Does it have any cheese?" Wisconsin asked, leaning forward.

"No," Georgia looked up, "It's vanilla cake with cranberry icing,"

California looked slightly confused, "Cranberry?"

"And a little bit of pepper," she admitted.

"You have a spicy cake?" California drew her eyebrows together, "Is it low fat?"

America called over, unable to move through the amount of bodies, "It's good, trust me,"

* * *

"That was good," California thought about it, "But weird,"

"Just how I like it!" Georgia said from her perch on her favorite chair.

"Now it's time for gift giving," D.C. announced to the room.

"PRESENTS!" Georgia sang in a Southern accent.

D.C. walked up to her and presented her with a bag of peaches.

"How did you know?" Georgia looked up to D.C.

"It's in your state name," D.C. smiled down at her, "The Peach State?"

"Yeah, but..." Georgia looked slightly embarrassed at that.

The rest of the original 13 walked up to her and presented her with...KFC Chicken.

"Yes!" she pumped her fist in the air, "I've only gotten food so far, but it's all good, bros,"

Everyone snorted.

"Remember! It's illegal to eat chicken with a fork," Georgia eyed everyone as soon as she realized what they had done during dinner.

"That's only in part of your state, George," Kansas corrected her.

"But, still ya'll!"

"Moving on," D.C. interrupted.

The whole Louisiana Purchase now stepped up.

"We've gotten you," Illinois said, "Some new golf clubs!"

Georgia gave a nod of approval.

It was the Midwest States turn and they walked up and presented her with, a botte of Coca Cola.

Georgia held out her hand to take it. Once she had it, she opened the cap and took a gulp, "Mine," she then claimed, knowing what the people in her house were like.

Now walked up the states that originated from Mexico.

"Okay," California looked over her, "If I'm ever going to let you drive me to the mall, you need this,"

She handed her, a speedometer.

"What?" Georgia said, almost spitting out her cola.

"You do drive fast," Virginia said, while nursing a bruise on her arm from where she tried to stop her face from hitting the window on their last driving adventure.

The North West states then walked up.

"We present you," Washington said, "With bug spray,"

"Thank you," Georgia's eyes shined, "I had run out!"

Alaska, Hawaii, Florida, and Maine all walked up, they weren't usually included in much, either distance or just time of joining the Union, but they got her...sweet tea!

"Yes!" Georgia whooped, getting in on the caffeine.

"You are so going to have to pee later," America commented while handing her a ticket to her favorite amusement park.

Georgia jumped up and hugged him, "I don't care," she whispered in his ear.

 **A.N. Let me explain Georgia's gifts to you.**

 **Peaches- Georgia is known as the Peach State.**

 **KFC Chicken- Gainesville, Georgia is the biggest chicken captial of the world, it's actually illegal to eat chicken with a fork there.**

 **Golf Clubs- the annual Masters Golf Tournament is played in Augusta each year in the first week of April**

 **Coca-Cola- the Birthplace of Coca-Cola**

 **Speedometer- I've read some things that say that the people of Georgia drive fast, very fast.**

 **Bug spray- It's a Southern state, you're practically signing a contract for 7 bug bites just by walking outside.**

 **Sweet tea- they drink it there, a lot.**


	5. October 13, 2000

**A.N. Sorry if you didn't like Chapter 2, I just wanted to get all of that information out to you guys as quickly as possible.**

 **Now, sit back, relax, and read about the states in the 21st Century.**

 **D.C.: aged 18**

 **Original 13: ages 16-18**

 **Louisiana Purchase: ages 15-16**

 **Spanish/Mexican States: ages 13-14**

 **Any continental states I missed: ages 13-14**

 **Alaska and Hawaii: aged 6**

 **Disclaimed.**

At America's house, there was a massive party. Every single person there was dressed up like it was some Halloween party.

They were there to welcome the New Year of 2000.

"Daddy!" Hawaii shrieked as she ran through their family room.

America kneeled down and picked her up, "What is it, honey?" he brushed away the brown hairs that had fallen into her face.

She just sniffed and pointed to the door, where, her older sister, Pennsylvania, was awkwardly standing dressed like a zombie.

America cocked his eyebrows in slight amusement, "It's just Penn," he said.

"She was chasing me!" Hawaii squeaked.

Now, America stood up and looked at Pennsylvania, who, had a new found interest in whistling and staring at the floor.

"You go find Alaska, sweetheart," America put Hawaii down and then he turned to Pennsylvania, "I'll deal with this,"

Squealing in delight, Hawaii rushed off to find Alaska.

"She started it, I swear," Pennsylvania pointed in the direction Hawaii had run off to.

"That's not the point," America put his head in his hands, "You're the second oldest and you should be more responsible than this..."

"Guys the ball is going to drop!" Pennsylvania shrieked/interrupted when she saw the time, 11:59.

America gave her one look that clearly read, 'We'll talk about this later'.

All the 50 states, D.C. and America were all soon gathered around the T.V.

"Tony didn't want to watch," Alaska said in a Russian accent, "Why?"

"He's probably just not interested," California said, brushing her long blond hair back.

America's eyes widened, "Serenity California Jones!" He scolded, "What on Earth are you thinking wearing something as provocative as that?!"

"Fashion, duh," California looked his father in the eye.

"No it's not!"

"I wish in the New Year, everyone would just let everything go!" Pennsylvania shrieked, puppy dog eyes towards America.

"So do I!" California burst in.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone was quiet leaving Oregon as the only one who yelled that last bit.

"Hey!" Oregon looked up, "Seriously guys!"

"We can't help it," Nevada interrupted helpfully, "Every single New Year we need to single someone out,"

"But I did it last year!" Oregon yelled, "And the year before that!"

"You just didn't catch on fast enough!" New York interrupted.

"Shut up!" Oregon yelled at him.

"Ooo!" Alaska got up and pointed, "Daddy, she said a bad word,"

Washington laughed at his sister's bad luck.

"So," Pennsylvania and California leaned backwards, "It's nice to know that everything from our previous year has been erased and forgiven,"

America's mouth was left hanging when he realized what they did before the countdown.

"Wow," Texas said in his Southern lisp, "He's speechless,"

"Daddy," Nevada looked scandalized at the mere thought of California getting away with this, "Look at what Cali is wearing! That can't be forgiven!"

"Your right," America stood up, realizing California was still wearing her costume.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed as she ran up to her bedroom.

"Is she there yet?" New Jersey made a jab at the far distance between their Family Room and California's bedroom.

SLAM!

"Now she is," Texas laughed.

"The world didn't end!" New Mexico cheered.

"Wait," America shushed everyone in the room, they could hear fighting in the distance.

"Daddy," Arizona asked, "Where's New Jersey and York,"

With widening eyes, America scanned the room, running as quickly as possible, he got to his destination.

"Get off me, you Yankee!" Jersey yelled.

"No way!" York yelled back.

"Stop it!" America yelled, voice powerful.

Both were stilled, New York had New Jersey in a headlock.

"Get off him," America forcefully removed New York's arms.

Why were they such problem children?

"New Jersey," America scolded, New York smirked and America sent him a warning glance, "New York is your younger brother, you shouldn't be calling him 'Yankee',"

"And New York!" America said, exasperated, "New Jersey is your older brother, show a little respect,"

America then dragged them both in be the collars of their shirts.

When they got back to where the other states were, Hawaii and Alaska were already ready for bed, they ran up, hugged America's legs, then scampered to their shared bedroom.

"They're not going to get much sleep," D.C. shook her head, "Too many fireworks,"

"Daddy!" was Nevada's shrill but still boy-ish calling, "Hawaii and Alaska passed out in the hallway!"

America sighed, dropped New York and Jersey and started walking in Nevada's direction, "Everyone," America gestured to the rest of the states, "Bed,"

"Never!" The immature ones shrieked.

So most of them didn't want to go to bed.

Delaware had both of Pennsylvania's arms, "I'm going to get her to bed," He said through grit teeth.

"Why'd you raise everyone the same way?" D.C. joked to America.

"Wait," Delaware sat and thought for a minute, "I don't want to go to bed, so why am I try to drag Penn?"

Pennsylvania looked at him, annoyed.

America traveled down the hallway and put Hawaii and Alaska to bed before returning to the room where the rest of the states were already asleep.

Sighing slightly, he and D.C. picked up the states one by one and placed them in their shared bedrooms.

"Cali!" D.C. yelled in annoyance, "Get that thing off and go to bed!"

 **A.N. Hopefully you guys like this chapter better than the last ones.**

 **Review!**


End file.
